It can often be difficult to keep some beverages and foods cold and others hot during outdoor events. Ice buckets full of ice may be used, however the ice quickly melts creating a liquid mess. The present invention features a food chilling system for helping to keep various food items and beverages cold which can help prevent food from spoiling. The food chilling system of the present invention is used for outdoor events such as picnics, camping, beach trips, or outdoor parties.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.